universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios San Diego
Universal Studios San Diego 'is a film industry-themed amusement park at '''Universal San Diego Resort ', featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties.It is one of the Universal parks in California, along with Universal Studios Hollywood. It first opened in summer of 1992. Promotional info Lights, camera, action! Welcome to the world premiere movie and television studio-based theme park of Universal Studios San Diego, where you become a star by riding the most amazing rides, and experience entertainment all based on most-loved motion pictures, television, music, and video game productions come to life. And also greet your favorite stars along the way, all located at sections. Areas '''Current Main Studio Center- a main section of the park themed to movie studio lot. Opened on June 8, 1992 Hollywood -a section section based on Hollywood street. Opened on June 8, 1992 Springfield - a sub-zone In Hollywood themed to The Simpsons. Opened on June 2, 2010. New York City- a section section based on New York City. Opened on June 8, 1992 San Francisco - A section themed to a Californian city of the same name. Theme: San Francisco Opened on June 8, 1992 Sci-FI City - inspired by science fiction films and television programs. Theme: Sci-FI Opened on June 8, 1992 Seuss Landing -Themed to Dr Seuss Book's Opened on June 8th 1992 Harry Potter World - themed to Harry Potter book and film series. Opened on July 7, 2009 Jurassic Park - A land themed to the Jruassic Park franchise. Opened on June 17, 1998 Mr. DNA's Jurassic Carnival - a sub-zone in Jurassic World geared towards children Opened on June 17, 1998 Toon Lagoon - An area focusing on , Jay Ward cartoons,& Woody Woodpecker universe,. Opened on June 8th 1992 Nickelodeon Slime City - themed to Nickelodeon Cartoon's Opened on June 10,2003. Cartoon Network Central themed to Cartoon Network Cartoon's Opened on March 27,2006. Super Nintendo Land - themed to Nintendo. Opened on May 8, 2018. Former * Amity- an area themed around the Jaws franchise Opened on June 8. 1992 Closed on April 10, 2007. Replaced by The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. * TPA * Areas Main Studio Center A first section which an entry of the park. Theme: '''entertainment production lot. * '''Attractions Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment - a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. Theme: history of Universal Studios. Stage 12 - an interactive walkthrough attraction which shows concept arts, props, and displays of Universal Parks' upcoming attractions, as well as the displays and props of Universal Pictures' upcoming films. Theme: future attractions and Universal Pictures' films Opened: June 8th 1992 Universal Musicoaster - A metal rollercoaster based on Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this rollercoaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Opened: March 12, 2011 Sponsored by: Coke Cola. Height restriction: 54” Trvia: This Was A Roller coaster Was formerly Form Freestyle Music Park located in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina which It Was Know As The Time Machine however, the fate of Freestyle Music Park was similar to that of its predecessor and the park closed in September 2009 In 2010 The Ride Was Relocated At Universal Studios San Diego Whre It remands Opened With New Re-Panit Red Track And Yellow Supoets Universal Express available?: Yes Type: Steel B&M Sit Down Roller Coaster. Universal Express available?: Yes Studio Tour Tram - A tram ride. Map info: Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. Sponsored by: Kodak (1996-2005). Opening date: June 8, 1992. Universal Express available?: Yes Type:A tram ride. Opened: June 8th 1992 The NBCUniversal Experience - (formerly Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening Date:June 8th 1992 Universal Express available?: No Opened: June 8th 1992 (Please add more attractions, if you like) Stores Universal Studios Store - a gift store. Opened: June 8th 1992 That's a Wrap! - a store located at the exit of Universal Studios San Diego Opened: June 8th 1992 Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Opened: June 8th 1992 Restaurant's Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opened: June 8th 1992 All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opened: June 8th 1992 Hollywood a section section based on Hollywood street. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Current Attractions Shrek 4D - A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's Shrek franchise. Map Info: Shrek and Donkey are back! Join our heroes on an all new adventure that puts you in the story between the Oscar-winning film "Shrek" and "Shrek 2". Sponsored by: AMC Theatre Opened: June 11th 2003 Universal Express available?: Yes Replaced:Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies Type: 4D Cinema. Magic Potion Spin - As guests make their way past the bubbling vats of Fairy Godmother’s Potion Shop, they’ll encounter the fantastical heart of the factory, the Magic Potion Spin. This miniature Ferris wheel drives a clinking, clanking potion assembly line that circles the room, bottling magical elixirs from a giant wooden vat. Opening date: June 11, 2003.Universal Express available?: Yes Type: Mini Ferris wheel. RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience - Join Blu and Jewel for VR Adventure where they are protecting Kentucky Kingdom. Opening date: June 2, 2017. Universal Express available?: No. Type: VR Attraction. Theme: 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's RollerCoaster Tycoon Resident Evil: Escape from Racoon City - a 3-D Shooting gallery walkthrough. Map info: Escape the doomed corners of Racoon City. Enter Universal Palace Theater, where the entry of this once-famous theater transports you to the deadly alley of Racoon City. The T-Virus has rampaged the city, and fellow members of STARS take you on a mission to escape the city! Trivia: This attraction only opens during the HHN event and it's not intended for everyone under 18. Universal Express available?: No Type: a 3-D Shooting gallery. Phantom of the Opera Theater - Map info: The Phantom invites you to a night at the Opera, with a twist. Using surround sound, an animatronic "haunted" orchestra and projection effects, the theater turns into complete madness! Trivia: This attraction only opens during the HHN event. Universal Express available?: No Type: TPA Curious George Comes to Town - A water area based on Curious George Opening date: June 22, 2006 Universal Express available?: No Type: Water Sock Area. The Walking Dead Terror Maze - a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's acclaimed adult horror show The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Map info: Imagine, you woke up, and your pals are nothing like a horde of zombies. Now it's your chance to survive! Theme: The Walking Dead. Opening date: June 13, 2017. Replaced:Universal's House of Horrors Universal Express available?: No Type:Maze. The Fast and the Furious Spectacular - a car stunt show based on Universal Pictures' The Fast and the Furious franchise. Theme: The Fast and the Furious Opened: May 25th 2013 Replaced Fear Factor Live. Universal Express available?: Yes. Universal Studios Showtime Arena - an outdoor arena theater which shows annual shows, such as musical shows and stunt shows. Opening date: June 8th 1992 Universal Express available?: No Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D - a 3D simulator ride based on Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is presented by SEGA. Map Info: Take on a speedy 3D action with your favorite blue blur. Opening date: June 3, 2011. Universal Express available?: Yes. Universal Cinematastic - a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Opening date: June 12, 2006. Universal Express available?: No Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall - based on the 20th Century Fox's animated film franchise Ice Age. Map info: TBA. Theme: Ice Age Opening Date: August 12th, 2004. Replaced: The Forest Gump Experience. Height restriction: 45" Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: a log flume Universal Express available?: Yes. Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem - a simulator ride based on the Despicable Me franchise. Map info: TBA. Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: Nestle. Opening date: April 10th 2013. Replaced:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Universal Express available?: Yes Silly Fun Land - a play area. Map info: TBA. Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: Nestle. Opening date: April 12, 2013. Replaced:The Smurfs Play Village. Universal Express available?: No. Club Minions - a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. Map info: Dance along with the Minions. Sponsored by: Nestle. Opening date: April 12, 2013. Replaced:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Universal Express available?: No Universal Studios' Animal Actors - An animal show. Map info: TBA. Theme: Animal stars. Opening date: June 8, 1992 Universal Express available?: Yes Former Attractions Universal's House of Horrors - a haunted house that is similar to the one that used to be in Universal Studios Hollywood (but instead of Chucky it's the Invisible man and the Creature from the Black Lagoon), and it is not suitable for guests under 13. Theme: Universal classic (1920's-1950's) monsters Opened:October 5th 2005 Closing date: August 5, 2016. Replaced by: The Walking Dead Terror Maze Universal Express available?: No Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies Map Info: A live action show The attraction featured attacks from birds similar to Hitchcock's film The Birds in the pre-show area, and featured the shower scene from Psycho in the main show with narration by Anthony Perkins who played the part of Norman Bates in Psycho. Opened: June 8th 1992 Closing date: August 29th, 2002 Replaced by:Shrek 4-D Universal Express available?: No Fear Factor Live - a stunt show based NBC reailty TV series of the same name. Map info: TBA. Theme: Fear Factor. Opening date: March 11, 2005. Closing date: August 4, 2012. Replaced:The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show Replaced by: The Fast and the Furious Spectacular. Universal Express available?: Yes The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - a live stage show featuring Rocky and Bullwinkle. Theme: Rocky and Bullwinkle. Map Info: Join Rocky and Bullwinkle for this wackiest show. Opening date: June 8, 1992. Closing date: August 15, 2004. Replaced by:Fear Factor Live Universal Express available?: Yes The Smurfs Play Village - a juvinalie play area based on The Smurfs franchise by Peyo. Map Info: Play through the funfilled "Smurf"-sized village. Theme: TBA. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: children's play area Opening date: June 8, 1992 . Closing date: August 4, 2012. Replaced by: Silly Fun Land. The Forest Gump Experience - An interactive exhibit walkthrough TBA Theme: Forest GumpOpened date: June 8, 1992. Closing date: March 22, 2003. Replaced by: Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall Universal Express available?: No The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera - TBA Theme: Hanna-Barbera cartoons Map Info: Travel though the world of your favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars. Opening date: June 8, 1992. Closing date: May 10, 2012.Opening date: June 8, 1992 . Closing date: August 4, 2012. Replaced by: Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem Universal Express available?: Yes. M&M's I Lost My M In Vegas-A 4D Show Based On The M&M's Commcial's Map Info TPA Opening date: June 6, 1997. Closing date: May 10, 2009 Replaced by:The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos Universal Express available?: Yes. Kidz Bop on Stage! - TBA. Opening date: May 29, 2015. Closing date: July 30, 2016. Replaced by: RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience Stores Shrek's Ye Store - a gift shop located at the exit of Shrek 4D which sells Shrek-themed merchandise. Theme: DreamWorks Animation's Shrek franchise Garage Sale - a kiosk located at next-door to The Fast and the Furious Spectacular. Theme: The Fast and the Furious Fire Department Store - a firehouse-themed store located at the exit of Backdraft. Theme: Firehouse Hello Kitty Store - a gift store contains merchindise based on Hello Kitty and other Sanrio characters. Theme: Sanrio Minion Mart - a store which sells merchandise of Despicable Me series. Opening date: April 12, 2013. Sonic Store - a store which sells merchandise of The Sonic The Heghog. series. Opening date: June 3, 2011. Jewel's Rio & RCT Store - a store which sells Rio and RollerCoaster Tycoon merchandise including Blu and Jewel plush. Opening date: June 3, 2017. TPA Former stores Hanna Barbara Store- a store which sells merchandise of Hanna-Barbera Cartoon's Opening date:June 8th 1992 Closing date: September 30, 2012.Replaced by:Minion Mart TPA Restaurants Mel's Drive-In - a caf'e based on the 1973 film American Graffiti. Theme: American Graffiti Opening date:June 8th 1992 Celebrity Cuisine - a serve restaurant. Opening date:June 8th 1992 TPA Snacks and Drinks Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Starbucks - A coffee shop. Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory - a candy and snack store based on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory novel by Roald Dahl. Meet-n-greet characters Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss n Boots. Edward Sissorshands. Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy, Dr Nefario, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob Hello Kitty Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Teigo, Rafael, Nico, & Pedro from Rio TPA You Can Add More. Springfield A sub-area Based on an American animated series The Simpsons. Current Attractions The Simpsons Ride - A 4D Imax Dome similar to the ones from Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Orlando. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Theme: The Simpsons Opened: June 2nd 2010 Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl- A flying saucer themed ride Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons Opening date: July 15, 2015 Replaced: Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs. Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower - a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. Map info: You want a funny ride inton the sky?. Theme: Krusty the Clown from The Simpsons. Opening Date: January 22, 2010 Itchy's Ball Spinner - a spinning UFO ride. Map Info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Universal Express available?: Yes.Attraction type: TBA Opening Date: January 22, 2010 Bart's Skateboard Spin - a spinning ride. Map Info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: TBA Opening Date: January 22, 2010 Former Attractions Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs- A short-lived Dumbo-like ride featuring Maggie Simpson Map info: TBA. Theme: Maggie Simpson from The Simpsons Opening date:June 2nd, 2010 Closed: August 22, 2014. Replaced by: Kang and Kados' Twirl and Whirl Stores Stores Kwik-E-Mart - a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc Mapple Store The Leftorium Towne Center at Springfield Glenne Restaurants * Moe's Tavern - a small cafe which sells beverage. * Krusty Burger - a burger restaurant. * Lard Lad Donuts '''- a donut takeaway. '''Meet-n-Greet characters Homer Simpson Marge Simpson Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson Krusty the Clown New York A third section based on New York City. Theme: '''New York '''Current Attractions Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York - Info: A 4D motion simulator and dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. Map info: Race Jimmy Fallon through New York in a 4D motion dark ride. Theme: Jimmy Fallon Opened date:May 30 2017 Replaced:Twister... Ride it Out! Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue - A rock musical show Opened June 8 1992 The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: TBA. Sponsored by: TBA. Theme: Spiderman. Opened date: August 31, 2001. Replaced: Journey Through The Land Before Time. Ghostbusters: The Ride - Info: An inverted coaster that is similar to Six Flags Magic Mountain's Batman: The Ride, but has green tracks and purple supports instead of blue tracks and dark blue supports. Theme: Ghostbusters Opening date: October 7, 1996 The Revenge of the Mummy - an indoor rollercoaster inspired by The Mummy film series. Opened date: May 21, 2004. Replaced: Backdraft The Weeknd Coaster - A wooden coaster that is similar to Thunder Run at 20th Century Fox World Louisville. Opening date: June 8, 2017. Former Attractions Journey Through The Land Before Time - a dark ride based on The Land Before Time franchise. Map info: Join the adventure through the Great Valley with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. Sponsored by: TBA. Theme: The Land Before Time. Opened date: June 8th 1992. Closing Date: November 5, 2000. Replaced by: The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man Backdraft - a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. Map info: TBA. Theme: Backdraft. Opening date: April 11, 1996. Closing Date: November 15, 2003. Replaced by: The Revenge of the Mummy Twister... Ride it Out! - A special effects simulation attraction based on Twister Map Info:Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. Theme: Twister Opening date: July 5, 1999 Closing Date: November 15, 2016. Replaced by: Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York TPA. Sesame Street: Spaghetti Space Chase - Map info: Rescue Sesame Street from the merciless Macaroni. Express available?: Yes Opening date: October 5, 2014. Closing date: June 3, 2015. Replaced by: The Weeknd Coaster. Restaurants Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food. TPA You Can Add More Current Shops *NBC Store - TBA. Opened in October 5, 2015. *Owl City Music Store - TBA. Opened June 8, 2017. Former Shops *Sesame Corner - Sesame Street goods. Map info: Themed after the famous Sesame Street, the characters from the hit TV-series have their own mercantile stand. Opening Date: October 5, 2014. Closing date: June 3, 2015. Replaced by: Owl City Music Store TPA You Can Add More Meet'n'Greet Attractions *'Rick O Conell, Egyptian Pharohs, Nick Morton, ' * * TPA You Can Add More Snacks & Drinks * Starbucks - a coffee shop. TPA- * San Francisco A section themed to a Californian city of the same name. Theme: '''San Francisco '''Attractions Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure '''- a 25-minute 4D film based on Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock ''television series. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock '' Opened date:' June 8th 1992 '''San Francisco Bay Surfing' - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Universal Lagoon. Map info: 'TBA ' Opened date: June 8th 1992 Hershey's Chocolate World- '''A interactive center that is focused on Hershey products '''Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 '''WWE Raw at Universal - A live show featuring WWE wrestlers Godzilla: The Ride - a floorless coaster that is similar to Medusa from Six Flags Discovery Kingdom, but is Blue and Black instead of Yellow and Purple. Theme: Godzilla 2014 film Opened June 16 2018 24: Underground Escape - 'A high-speed dark ride based on ''24. In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair. '''Restaurants TPA You Can Add Some Shops TPA You Can Add More Meet'n'Greet Attractions TPA You Can Add Some Sci-Fi City A Fith section inspired by science fiction films and television programs Current Attractions Transformers: The Ride 3D - a 4D shooting/dark ride based on Transformers film series. Theme: Transformers. Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 3D simulator/dark ride Opened date: July 21 2014. Men in Black: Alien Attack - an interactive shooting gallery dark ride based on Men in Black franchise. Map info: TBA Theme: Men in Black. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: shooting gallery dark ride. Opened date: March 21 2000. Back to the Future: The Ride - an IMAX motion simulator ride based on Back to the Future trilogy. Map info: TBA Theme: Back to the Future. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: simulator ride Opened date: June 8th 1992. E.T. Adventure - a dark ride based on the E.T. movie by Steven Spielberg. Map info: TBA Theme: E.T. the Extraterrestrial. Height restriction: 34”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride Opened date: June 8th 1992. Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: TBA. Theme: Terminator. Opening date: October 19, 1998. Battlestar Galactica - a twin duleing roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name. It is sponsered by Burger King. Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. Opening date: July 8, 2006. The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines - A Interactive 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on The Matrix while similar to Star Tours Former Attractions TPA You Can Add Some ''' '''Stores Transformers: Shop in Disguise - a gift shop which sells Transformers-themed merchandise, like action figures, shirts, etc. 'Opening date: July 21, 2014 E.T Toy Closet. - A store sells ET-exclusive merchandise. Theme:E.T. Opening date: June 8, 1992 Restaurants Michael Bay's Explosive Diner - '''a restaurant which specializes in spicy dishes. '''E.T. Grill - a buffet restaurant. Meet-n-Greet characters * Optimus Prime * Megatron * Doc Brown * Marty McFly * Agent K * Agent J * You Can Add More. Seuss Landing The Sixth section of the park. Themed To Dr Seuss Book's. Map Info: Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers. Attractions * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. 'Opening date: '''June 8th 1992 * 'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish '- a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name.'''Map Info: '''Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride '''Opening date: '''June 8th 1992 Universal Express available?: Yes * '''The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: 'Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat '''Opening date: '''June 8th 1992 Universal Express available?: Yes * '''Lorax's Tree Park '- a playground based on the 2012 movie. '''Map Info: '''Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. Sponsored by Coke-Cola. '''Opening date: '''June 8th 1992 Universal Express available?: No * '''Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: '''Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. '''Opening date: '''June 8th 1992 Universal Express available?: Yes * '''Stores ** Seuss Store '''- a store where various books from Dr. Seuss as well as some merchandise products can be bought. ** '''Cats, Hats, and Things - TBA ** Mulberry Street Store Restaurants * Green Eggs & Ham '''- a small restaurant. * You Can Add More * '''Snacks and drinks ** Moose Juice, Goose Juice - a drink stand. ** Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop '''- an ice cream stand. ** '''Snookers & Snookers Sweet Candy Cookers ** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studios San Diego A Sevevth section based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter book series and Warner Bros.' Harry Potter film franchise. Theme: Harry Potter book and film series Attractions Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey - a dark ride. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 48”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride Opened:July 7, 2009 Professor Snape's School of Potions - a small interactive attraction in which visitors create a potion from a variety of ingredients. Universal Express available?: No Opened: July 7, 2011 Flight of the Hippogriff - a family roller coaster based on a hippogriff. Theme: Harry Potter's hippogriff Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: July 7, 2011 Dragon Challenge - a dueling inverted coaster similar to other Dragon Challenge coasters in other Universal parks. Theme: Harry Potter dragons Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: July 7, 2011 Stores Ollivanders - a store which sells the replicas of wands from the Harry Potter films.Opened:July 7, 2011 Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods – a gift store which sells toys, Harry Potter books, apparel, movie prop replicas, chess sets, and other treasures. Theme: Harry Potter Opened:July 7, 2011 Borgin and Burkes - TBA Opened:July 7, 2011 Magical Menagerie - TBA Opened:July 7, 2011 Restaurants Three Broomsticks – a restaurant which serves salads, fish & chips, shepherd's pie, soup, salads, Butterbeer, etc. Theme: Harry Potter Opened:July 7, 2011 Snacks and drinks * Sweets from Honeydukes – a candy and snack store. Opened:July 7, 2011 Amity Inspired by the Jaws ''franchise '''Opening date:' June 4, 1996. Closing date: '''November 12, 2008. '''Attractions JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride based on JAWS. Map info: '''Tour through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it. '''Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: '''June 8,1992 Universal Express available?: Yes '''Amity Midway Fair '- an outdoor interactive midway game area. Map info: '''Play various games with a Shark-esque feel. Universal Express available?: No '''Stores Amity Gift Shop '''– a store located at Jaws ride and Jaws Alive. '''Theme: ''Jaws, sharks '''Restaurants' Amity Landing Restaurant '''– a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. '''Snacks & drinks Boardwalk Snacks '– a snack stand. '''Amity Ice Cream '- an ice cream stand. Jurassic Park The Eighth section inspired by Steven Spielberg’s blockbuster film franchise of the same name. '''Theme: Jurassic Park franchise. Jurassic Park: The Ride - a flume water ride. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction:'''42” '''Opeining date: '''June 17, 1998. Universal Express available?: Yes '''T-Rex Rampage! – a wooden rollercoaster themed to T-rex. Map info: 'Feel the fury of the king of the dinos! ''Theme:' Tyrannosaurus Rex. '''Height restriction: '''43". '''Opeining date: '''July 18, 2008. Universal Express available?:Yes '''Jurassic Park Discovery Centre' – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Opeining date: '''June 17, 1998. Universal Express available?: No '''Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’ Opeining date: '''June 17, 1998. Universal Express available?: Yes '''Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park Opeining date: '''June 17, 1998.Universal Express available?: No '''De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works.Opeining date: '''June 17, 1998. Universal Express available?:No '''Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme:Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Night's 'Opeining date: '''June 17, 1998.Universal Express available?: No '''Mr. DNA's Jurassic Carnival' * Mr. DNA's Midway - TBA. Opening Date:'' '' June 17, 1998 '''Universal Express available?: No * '''Dino Bumpers - Dinosaur themed bumper cars. Height restriction: 38”-52" Opening Date:'' '' June 12, 2011. '''Universal Express available?: Yes * '''Pteranodon: The Flying Dinosaur - TBA Opening Date:'' '' Stempber 23, 2015..'''Universal Express available?: Yes '''Stores Dinostore – a gift shop located at Jurassic Park Discovery Centre which sells dinosaur-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, fossil replicas, clothing, etc. Theme: ''' dinosaurs '''Jurassic Outfitters - a store located at the exit of Jurassic Park ride which sell official Jurassic Park-related merchandise such as toys, hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, clothing, etc. Theme: ' ''Jurassic Park '''Restaurants Pizzasaurus - an outdoor pizzeria restaurant. The Burger Digs – a restaurant located at Jurassic Park Discovery Center which serves hamburgers, chicken, sandwiches, etc. Thunder Falls Terrace – a restaurant which serves rotisserie chicken, BBQ ribs, turkey legs, salads, etc. Snacks & drinks Jurassic Treats – a snack stand. Characters JP dinosaurs: '''Raptor, T-Rex, Triceratops, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus and Indominus rex (at Dinosaurs Encounter) '''Toon Lagoon The ninth section of Universal Studios San Diego , which focuses on old and new cartoons. Attractions * Cartoon Star Wheel - a giant ferris wheel features 25 cars named after the famouse cartoon characters. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'TBA * '''Me Ship, the Olive '- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Popeye. Universal Express available?: No. '''Attraction type: '''playground ' * Popeye's River Rescue '''- a river rapid water ride featuring Popeye. '''Map Info: '''Brave though the water rapids with Popeye. '''Theme: Popey. Height restriction: 42". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'river rapid water ride Universal Express available?: Yes *Crash Bandicoot's Spinning Mayhem (roller coaster) *Spyro's Quest (Omnimover) *My Little Pony Friendship is an Adventure through Hasbro Studios *Mattel All Stars Live! Featuring Barbie and Ken *Doug's big adventure (3D Movie) *Casper’s Birthday Blast *The Ubisoft Discovery *Mr Peabody & Sherman Time Adventure *Harvey Comics Live! *The Dupuis Adventure Coaster Featuring Spirou, Fantasio, Khena, Scrameustache, Marsupilami, and Gaston la gaffe *Totally Spies! The Ride *Rocky and Bullwinkle 3D Movie * '''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls '- a log flume ride based on Jay Ward's 1960s cartoon. '''Map Info: '''Hop on the log to take a wacky plunge at the end. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'log-flume water ride Universal Express available?: Yes * '''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '- a junior rollercoaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Map Info: '''Board on the coaster to take a wacky ride through Woody Woodpecker's wackiest factory. '''Theme: Woody Woodpecker. Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'junior-sized rollercoaster * '''Felix the Cat House '- a walkthrough attraction themed around the home of Felix the Cat, similar to Mickey's House and Minnie's House. '''Map Info: '''Righty-O! Venture through the tour atound the house, home to everyone's favorite feline, Felix the Cat. '''Theme: Felix the Cat. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''walkthrough attraction * (Please add more attractions, if you like) ** '''Stores *** Wossamotta-U *** Toon Extra *** Betty Boop Store *** Smurf Stuff *** Woody Woodpecker's Nest '''- a small koisk. *** '''Say Cheese! Photo Shop *** Angry Birds Store ''' * '''Restaurants ** Popeye's Spinach Place - a restaurant which is focused on Popeye's favourite dish, spinach. ** Woody's Pizza Store '''- TBA *** '''Snacks & Drinks TPA * Meet-n-Greet Characters ** Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto ** Betty Boop ** Ubisoft Characters Including Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon ** (You Can Add More Meet n Greet.) ** Nickelodon Slime City ** A Tenthe section inspired by Nickelodeon Cartoons . Theme: Nickelodeon ** Current Attractions * Slime Time: The Ride''' - a wooden coaster that is similar to RollerCoaster Tycoon: The Ride at Universal Studios Gold Coast. Be careful to get slimed on this ride.'' Opening date: June 3, 2017 * ''SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue - A 3D movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon.Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Opening Date: May 17, 2014 Replaced: 'SpongeBob's Pickle Quest Universal Express available?: Yes * ''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast '- An 4D motion simulator ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Map Info:' Take a blast through the world of Nicktoons with Jimmy Neutron. Opening date: June 20, 2003. Universal Express available?: Yes'' * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '- a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The ''Fairly OddParents ''Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents ''Map Info:' Take on a magical rollercoater ride run by Wanda and Cosmo. Opening date: '''June 20, 2003. Universal Express available?: Yes * ''Nickelodeon Studios San Diego''' - A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. Map Info: Take on a behind the sense tour of your shows on Nickelodeon. Opening date: 'June 20, 2003 Universal Express available?: No * ''Dora's Dune Buggies''' - A bumper car ride based on Dora the Explorer 'Theme: 'Dora the Explorer Opening Date: '''September 12, 2008 '''Replaced: '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure. '''Height restriction: 36-50” Universal Express available?: Yes'' * ''Paw Patrol: Pup Cars - A Dumbo like ride based on Paw Patrol Theme: Paw Patrol Opening Date: 'July 7, 2015 '''Replaced: '''Blue's Skidoo Universal Express available?: Yes * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shell Shock '- A roller coaster based on the show. '''Opening Date: '''May 15, 2013 '''Replaced: '''Rugrats: Runaway Reptar. '''Height restriction:' 48” Universal Express available?: Yes'' * ''My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - '''a 3D motion simulator Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name. '''Theme: My Life as a Teenage Robot Opened:June 20, 2003 Universal Express available?: Yes. Height restriction: 42" Universal Express available?: Yes'' * ''Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse - A funhouse based on Nickelodeon's Spongebob SqaurePants ''Opened:'June 20, 2003 Universal Express available?: Yes'' * ''The Loud House: Loud Chase''' - A trackless dark ride based on Nick's The Loud House. Map Info: Take on a crazy and "Loud"est ride with the Loud family! Opened June 23 2017 Universal Express available?: Yes'' * Former Attractions ** 'Blue's Skidoo '- A Dumbo-like ride based on the Nick Jr show ''Blue's Clues Theme: Blue's Clues''' 'Opening date: June' 20, 2003''' Closing date:' June 17, 2015 '''Replaced by:' Paw Patrol: Pup Cars Universal Express available?: Yes ** SpongeBob's Pickle Quest '''- A 3D movie based on the insanely popular cartoon. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Opening Date: '''June 20, 2003 '''Closing date: '''June 13, 2013 '''Replaced by: '''SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue. '''Height restriction: 40” Universal Express available?: Yes ** Rugrats: Runaway Reptar '- A coaster based on the 1991 show ''Rugrats '''Theme: '''Rugrats '''Opening date: June 20, 2003 Closing date: '''November 13, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shell Shock. '''Height restriction: 38” Universal Express available?: Yes ** The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '- a dark ride based on ''The Wild Thornberrys. '''Theme: ''The Wild Thornberrys. Theme: ''The Wild Thornberrys ''Opening date: June 20, 2003''' ' Closing date: '''May 26, 2007 '''Replaced by: '''Dora's Dune Buggies. Universal Express available?: Yes *** '''Restaurants' *** The Chum Bucket: It sells chicken,chicken sandwiches,chicken on a stick,chicken bits and Coca-Cola The Krusty Krab – a themed restaurant based on a fictional restaurant of the same name from SpongeBob SquarePants. It serves hamburgers, chickens, salads, seafoods, hotdogs, pizzas,and Coca-Cola etc. Theme: The Krusty Krab restaurant in SpongeBob Squareants *** You Can Add More Restaurant's **** Stores **** Nickelodeon Store - Nickelodeon themed goods. At The Exit Of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast. Map info: TPA **** Sponge bob Store Pants ''' - Spongbob themed goods. '''Map info: TPA **** You Can Add More Store's **** ''Meet-n-Greet characters' **** SpongeBob SquarePants characters: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Bikini Bottom Townsfolk(2001 - present) **** Dora the Explorer characters: Dora, Boots, Diego(2003 - present) **** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O' Neil, Foot Solders(2012 - present) **** Paw Patrol characters: Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye(2015 - present) **** The Fairly OddParents ''characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda(2003 - present) **** ''Bubble Guppies characters: Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy(2014 - present) **** The Loud House characters: Lincoln Loud(2017 - present) **** Rugrats ''characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica(2003 - 2011) **** ''The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie(2003 - 2009) **** Blue from Blue's Clues(2003 - 2015) **** Jimmy Neutron(2001 present **** Anng from Avatar: The Last Airbender(2006 - 2014) **** The Backyardagins characters: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua(2005 - 2012) **** Cartoon Network Central A Elvevthn section inspired by Cartoon Network Cartoons . Theme: Cartoon Network. 'Attractions' * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Cartoon Network Blast !- A 3-D motion simulator that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera.Based off the 2004 series of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends '''. '''Map Info:-TPA Opening date: '''March 27, 2006 Universal Express available?: Yes * '''Camp Lazlo's Campsite - a playground area themed to the show Camp Lazlo. Theme: Camp Lazlo. 'Map Info:' Explore around of Lazlo's campground.'' Opening date: March 27, 2006 Universal Express available?: No * 'Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D Show '- A 4D show based on Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. '''Theme: ''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy''. Map Info: TBA Opening date: 'March 27, 2006 Universal Express available?: Yes * '''Regular Show Coaster '- a dark ride/Wild Mouse rollercoaster based on Regular Show. '''Theme: ''Regular Show. ''Map Info: Board inside the cart and take on a crazy and twisting ride around The Park with Mordicai and Rigby. Opening date: 'August 11, 2015. Universal Express available?: Yes * '''The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D '-''' 'A 3D show based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Little Debbie (2013-2015) '''Theme: ''The Amazing World of Gumball''. Opening date: June 11 , 2013 * Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase '''- a 3D motion based dark ride featuring Tom and Jerry '''Theme: '''Tom and Jerry. '''Map Info: Take on a wackiest cartoon chase around the house with Tom and Jerry. Opening date: June 24, 2011. Universal Express available?: Yes * The Powerpuff Coaster '- an inverted roller coaster themed to ''The Powerpuff Girls. '''Theme: ''The Powerpuff Girls''. Map Info: Join The Powerpuff Girls and help fight Mojo Jojo’s evil robot creation that is threatening Townsville. You’ll take to the skies alongside Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as they try to save the world before bedtime. Opening date: '''May 27, 2006. '''Height restriction: '''44" Universal Express available?: Yes * '''Stores * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Store - a store located at the exit of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Cartoon Network Blast ! ride which sell official Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends -related merchandise Theme: ''' Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Opened : March 27,2006 ''Cartoon Network Store''' – a gift shop which sells Cartoon Network-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, replicas, clothing,Dvd's,hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, , etc. Theme: ''' Cartoon Network ''Opened :March 27,2006 ''Elmore Mall '- a mall-alike store based on a fictional mall of the name from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. Theme: 'Elmore Mall from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Opening date: '''June 11, 2015. '' '''Tom And Jerry Store - a store located at the exit of Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase which sell official Tom And Jerry ''-related merchandise '''Theme: ' Tom And Jerry Opening date: June 24, 2011. TPA Restaurants Joyful Burger -''' A quick service restaurant that serves burers,hot dogs,chicken,corn on the cob and milkshakes for beverage and a recreation from a restaurant from The Amazing World of Gumball 'Theme: '''Joyful Burger from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. 'Opening date: '''August 30, 2013. '''Cartoon Network Cafe -' A quick service restaurant That Servs. hamburgers, chickens, salads, hotdogs, pizzas,and Coca-Cola etc. 'Theme: Cartoon Network.Opening date:'March 27,2006 You Can Add More Restrunt's '''Snacks and drinks ** You Can Added Meet-n-Greet charatcers ** You Can Addeed It. ** Super Nintendo World at Universal Studios San Diego It focuses on the games of Nintendo. Nintendo Plaza Attractions * Donkey Kong: Mine Cart Cruise - a Wild Mouse coaster based on Donkey Kong series. Map: Hop on the mine cart for TBA. Height restriction: 45". Theme: Donkey Kong Universal Express available?: Yes * Star Fox: Lylat Wars - an interactive motion simulator ride based on Star Fox franchise. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 40". Theme: Star Fox Universal Express available?: Yes * Metroid Encounter - a dark ride based on Metroid. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Theme: Metroid Universal Express available?: Yes * Pikmin Playground - a kids' play area themed to Pikimin. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: No * Flying Kirby - a ride similar to Dumbo the Flying Elephant, but themed to Kirby. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Search for the Eight Melodies - an interactive attraction in which visitors must search for music notes per the park's app. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Smashing in 3D - an all-original 3D movie produced for the park, featuring Mario and his friends from the Nintendo universes. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * F-Zero Knight Cup - a steel rollercoaster based on the racing game F-Zero. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 52". Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Wings of Icarus - a hanging coaster based on the Kid Icarus video games. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Legend of the Fire Emblem - a stunt show. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes Stores * Nintendo Emporium - a large gift shop which sells various Nintendo merchandise. * Game & Watch Photoshop - TBA * The Drug Store * Chibi-Robo's Toy Factory * Restaurants ** The Wii Diner - a restaurant which also offers Wii Fit workouts. ** Mute City Takeaway ** Chef Kawasaki's Kitchen ** Cranky's ** Snacks and drinks *** Ice Climber's Ice Cream Shoppe *** Doc Louis's Chocolate Club *** *** Meet-n-Greet charatcers *** Donkey Kong *** Fox McCloud *** Samus *** Captain Falcon Mushroom Kingdom - A Mario Universe The first sub-zone of Super Nintendo World, which focuses on the games of the Mario universe. ** Attractions *** Peach's Castle '''- a walkthough attraction themed around castle of Princess Toadstool Peach. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: No *** Super Mario Ride '''- a dark ride. '''Map: Board on the Mushroom to help Mario and Luigi to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes *** Yoshi's Carousel Island '''- TBA. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes *** Escape from Bowser's Castle - a rollercoaster. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 42". Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes *** Captain Toad's Treasure Playground '''- a playground for childern based on TBA. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: No *** Mario Kart Race Track '''- a trackless kart ride. '''Map: TBA. Height restriction: 38"-52" (with an adult), 52" (ride alone). Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes *** WarioWare Crazy Arcade! '''- an interactive arcade center featuring wacky games inspired from the ''WarioWare ''series. '''Map: Enter inside Wario's craziest arcade with fun-filled, yet wackiest mini-games. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: No *** Luigi's Mansion '''- a 3D interactive haunted house walkthrough based on the video game of the same name, which allows guest to use the laser replica of Poltergust 3000 to virtually capture ghosts. '''Map Info: Join Luigi while busting the ghosts haunting in this mansion. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes *** Stores **** Super Mario Super-Store **** Restaurants ***** Mario & Luigi's Pizza ***** Peach & Toad's Mushroom Café ***** Bowser's Burgers ***** Starbeans Café ***** Snacks and drinks ****** Yoshi's Cookie Factory ****** Meet-n-Greet charatcers ******* Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Toad, Bowser, Wario ******* Hyrule -''' '''The World of Zelda Attractions ** Voyage of the Red Lion - a water ride which takes elements from The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, containg drops. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 40". Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes ** The Lost Woods - a maze in which visitors venture the Lost Woods, while avoiding enemies and the mischievous Skull Kid. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: No ** Lake Hylia - an artifical lake. Universal Express available?: No ** The Hyrule Bazaar '''- a small indoor attraction. Guests can earn Rupees by playing various minigames, like the Slingshot Shooting Gallery. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: No Stores * The Happy Mask Shop '''- a gift shop run by the Happy Mask Salesman. * '''Malo Mart - a small supermarket-like gift shop in which visitors can spend their Rupees for a variety of items. * Restaurants ** Telma's Bar - TBA ** Meet-n-Greet charatcers *** Link, Princess Zelda, Ganon *** Annual entertainment, parades and events A Celebration of Harry Potter - TBA Universal Superstar Parade - an annual parade with your favourite characters from movies, TV shows and video games. Mardi Gras - a parade which takes place in February. The date will change depending on the year. Rock of Glory - a concert festival featuring various christian rock idols performing with famous christian songs. June Concert Week - a summer concert festival showcasing today's hottest music artists performing songs in different genres, like rock, pop, country, hip-hop, R&B, jazz, etc. Occurring whole month of June. Universal Studios San Diego Halloween Horror Nights:Hollywood of Horror.- A nightly Halloween celebration with various horror themed attractions, full of actors who sneak up on unsuspected guests, and scare them with chainsaws or loud screaming. Recommended for ages 13+, and occurs from September 17 - November 4. * 'Grinchmas '-A Christmas event centered around the Dr. Suess book, How the Grinch stole Christmas. Guests can meet the Grinch, play in Whoville, and see the story live on stage. Joy to the World at Universal Studios - TBA Park hours Monday-Friday: 8:00 am - 10:00 pm Saturday-Sunday: 7:00 am - 12:00 am Halloween event opening hours Not The Park Close Eally At 5:00 Pm For Haloween Horror Nights. 6:00 pm - 3:00 am (Halloween Horror Nights) ' Category:Parks with RollerCoaster Tycoon attractions Category:Theme Parks Category:Article under construction Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:NBC Universal Category:Amusement Parks In North America Category:Fanon Category:NBC Comcast Universal